


Fox's Sleep

by SparkWings



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkWings/pseuds/SparkWings
Summary: Fundy may have burnt down the L'Manberg flag, but inside, he's still their loyal supporter and inside spy. However, as he spends more time in Schlatt's nation waiting for the opportunity to strike, he realizes that it doesn't have to be this way.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Fox's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written a proper fic in a long time (the Dream SCP AU doesn't count), so I hope this is okay. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it :] 
> 
> My twitter is @yipcore if you want to find me! I'm inactive on Tumblr.

_"How could you?" Niki's scream, full of pain and anger, rang in Fundy's ears as he stood still, watching as the fire spread across the flag, burning it to ashes. Slowly turning around, he gave her a pained smile, trying not to let his tears fall. It had to be done; how else was Schlatt going to trust him?_

_"A new era is upon us!" he replied, saluting to the new nation of Manberg, a dictatorship ruled by Jschlatt and Quackity. The flames reflected off of Niki's face, revealing her horrified expression, as she slowly tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Oh, how Fundy wanted to run over to her, to reassure her that he was still on her side, tell her that it was painful but necessary. But he did none of that. All he could do was give her his most emotionless and cold stare, make her believe that he was truly on Manberg's side._

_"You betrayed us! I ran for president with you!" she yelled, tears running down her face as she walked closer to Fundy, sparks flying around her. Out of the corner of his eye, Fundy saw Eret run down the wooden path leading down to them, having heard Niki's screams. The ruler of DreamSMP stood shocked for a moment before running to the flag, a last desperate attempt to put the fire out while he still could._

_Switching back to what was happening in front of him, Fundy felt Niki's finger jab his chest, the fire giving her face an eerie, powerful glow. "I don't ever want to talk to you again," she whispered menancingly, a threat and a promise. Before Fundy could say anything, she abruptly turned around, walking away and never looking back. Eret joined her, giving Fundy one final glare before walking with Niki, seeming to comfort her._

_The only things left with Fundy were the ashes of his former homeland and his guilty conscience._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping, Fundy was startled out of his sleep by the memory, which never ceased to haunt him. No matter what he tried, it never went away, and he could still hear Niki's final words to him as if it happened yesterday. Burdened by guilt, he even talked to Eret, explaining that it was simply an act to get onto Schlatt's good side, and he was still a citizen of L'Manberg in his heart. It didn't help. Every night, he dreaded sleeping, where he couldn't pretend that he was fine.

However, now that he was awake, he could go out, act like he was doing okay, and smile to keep the pain away. It was a daily routine for Fundy: wake up in a cold sweat, reassure himself that he was doing the right thing, run errands for Schlatt, find out more information about Manberg's plans, write them down in his journal, and pass everything to Tubbo, who would pass it to L'Manberg's fallen leaders, Wilbur and Tommy. 

Putting on his signature jacket, which hadn't changed since the glorious days of L'Manberg, Fundy set out to find Schlatt, who would probably be lounging in the White House like he did every day. The bright sunlight left Fundy squinting to see, a soft breeze blowing through his fur, just like the one that had blown when he burnt down the flag... 

_Stop thinking about it. Nothing's going to get better. _He shook off the thought, pushing open the large White House doors... and saw Schlatt standing directly in front of him, the president's ram hands clasped together behind his back.__

An uneasiness ran through Fundy. Did Schlatt find out about him being a spy? Thoughts raced through his mind: was Tubbo exposed? Did Wilbur know? What was going to happen now? Swallowing back his anxiety, Fundy managed a smile and held out his paw, hoping he seemed innocent. Oddly enough, Schlatt didn't seem to be suspicious of Fundy, casually shaking hands with him, but something was definitely different today. 

"Fundy," Schlatt said, giving him a charming smile. "You've been so commited to Manberg, and I truly admire that from you, especially having being raised with... _those two_ as your main role models." At the mention of Wilbur and Tommy, Schlatt's eyes flashed an expression of disgust, revealing how much he truly hated them. Fundy's fur prickled slightly at this odd interaction, but he didn't have time to think as Schlatt clapped a hand on his shoulder and firmly led him up the White House stairs. 

"So," Schlatt continued, paying little attention to Fundy, "I've been thinking. What if we gave you a promotion? Would you like that?"

It took a few moments for Fundy to realize that Schlatt was staring at him, those cunning goat eyes staring right into his soul. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself so that he could speak. "Sure- I mean, of course," Fundy replied, wishing he could stop his tail from swishing nervously. "That would be great, I would love to do more for the nation of Manberg." 

"Good! I expected nothing less from you," Schlatt chuckled. "You see, Tubbo and Quackity are great and all, but it's only you who I trust the most. And besides, I do admire you for running against us during the election. Surely you have something new to offer to us?" They kept walking, but Fundy was still unsure of where they were going. 

"Yeah," Fundy said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "I had a lot of visions for the future of this place, and I think we would work well together." He offered Schlatt a smile, one that was fake and strained, but he hoped it would pass. 

"Well, that's great!" Schlatt said as he opened a door that led to a huge a balconey overseeing Manberg, the entire nation under his view. "Welcome, Fundy. Only Quackity knows about this place, I haven't even told Tubbo about it." Throwing Fundy another sneaky smirk, he gestured for him to sit down.

"This is a great view of Manberg, sir," Fundy replied, "but why are we here, exactly?" It was truly unique, the entire nation sprawled beneath them. It was like being the master of a chess game, the citizens as Schlatt's pawns. A shiver ran through his spine as he considered how easy it was to simply push Schlatt off the balconey and send him sprawling to his death, but not yet. Wilbur had told him to stay put, gather information until it was time to strike. But it would be so easy... one shove and the power would be his... his?

"This is my scheming space." Schlatt said, forcing Fundy to return back to the real world. "Quackity and I, we come up with plans and orders, but I feel that he's been slacking lately. That's why I invited you."

"Sounds great, but," Fundy hesitated. "What if I'm not good enough?" he asked quietly.

Schlatt laughed, dismissing the thought. "Don't worry. I'll teach you how to be a good politician and leader. Then when the time comes, you can take over this place." Take over? Fundy glanced up at Schlatt, wondering if he actually meant it. "Would you like that? You'll inherit all of this land. It'll be yours. For as long as you want it."

"Sir I-" Fundy stammered. "What about Quackity? Isn't he your vice president?" He glanced over at Manberg below them, wondering what it was like to lead a nation. President Fundy. It was quite catchy. He could clean up his land, make it great, make the people feel pride again. _But what about Wilbur and Tommy?_ he thought. _Aren't you doing this so they can reign again?_

"Quackity's great and all, but I don't think he would be competent enough to take over. This place would be in shambles within a week." Schlatt said, interrupting Fundy's thoughts again. "But with you, however... you're crafty. You have a brain. I could teach you how to rule, and the legacy of Manberg would continue." When Fundy didn't say anything, Schlatt continued. "You could be like my son. We could even rule together."

"Your son?" Fundy asked, startled, remembering the days when Wilbur had called him that. But strangely, with Schlatt... it did feel more genuine. With Wilbur, Fundy always felt like he was being treated as a child, with him constantly being called "cute" and a "wittle fox". Looking back, it was quite annoying, as Wilbur spared all his respect for his loud and chaotic right-hand man, Tommy. Nothing was spared for Fundy, always left in the background. 

Now, however, looking out at Manberg with Schlatt, Fundy finally felt like he was being taken seriously. And oddly enough, it felt better to be seen for the fox he truly was, and not just the President's child. At last, he could make a difference. In Manberg, he wouldn't be laughed at for running against others. No, they would look up to him, they would realize that he wasn't just Wilbur Soot's child. 

"I'd like that." Staring directly at Schlatt, Fundy smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it felt genuine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll tell you when to move."

Tubbo had came back from a trip to Wilbur and Tommy and told Fundy that they were finally ready to take down Schlatt, once and for all. Fundy kept his conversation with the president to himself, but it was something he thought about often. He wasn't stupid enough to tell Tubbo, who was fiercely loyal to L'Manberg, and his best friend Tommy in particular, though. 

But when the moment finally came, Fundy felt his stomach twisting, his emotions murky and unpleasant. This was it. They were overthrowing Jschlatt once and for all. Wilbur and Tommy would rule again. And... and then what? Would Fundy get casted to the sidelines again? Would anything change? He ignored these thoughts, however. They had spent so long planning for this moment, and it would be a shame to ruin it all. So he listened to Tubbo and went along with the plan that _they_ decided.

"When we walk out accompanying Schlatt and Quackity," Tubbo continued, "I'll nudge you slightly and cough. That'll be the signal for Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno to surround them. After that, we pull out our swords and force them on their knees while Wilbur ties them up. Even if any guards come, we'll already have the upper hand. If they make any move, our orders are to kill Manberg's leaders. Got it?"

"Yeah," Fundy murmured. "I understand." He glanced towards the sky nervously, wondering if there would be a sign that this was the right thing to do. There was no answer, just a deceivingly blue sky and white fluffy clouds.

"Okay." Tubbo glanced at Fundy again, his brow slightly furrowing. "Hey man, are you feeling alright? You've been kinda off this entire time."

"I'm fine," Fundy insisted. "I swear. Don't worry about me." Tubbo shrugged, to find Schlatt so the rebellion could work. Fundy was alone now, alone wondering if he was truly doing the right thing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo finally gave Fundy the signal, a small nudge and a loud cough. They were walking with Schlatt and Quackity down the wooden path leading away from the White House, Tubbo's excuse being "a mob infestation on the border".

In the blink of an eye, Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, swords and crossbows drawn and ready. Fundy drew his own sword, as he was told, leaving it close to Schlatt's throat. Tubbo had done the same to Quackity, the plan going smoothly so far. Soldiers quickly appeared, as was expected, leaving Wilbur to speak. 

"Hello. I'm sure you all know me as the infamous exile Wilbur Soot. I've come back to reclaim my rightful place as L'Manberg's president," he explained, and even as someone who'd been living in the woods for more than a month, his demeanor was still charming and professional. "If you don't agree, we'll have to kill your beloved leaders, and that would surely be a shame, wouldn't it?" A smile spread across his face as he dared the soldiers to challenge him.

"It would." For a moment, Fundy was unsure of who spoke, until he realized it was himself. He couldn't take it back now, however. Everyone was staring at him; Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt, Quackity, and the soldiers.

"What do you mean by that, Fundy? My son?" Wilbur laughed nervously. "Surely you can't mean what I think you do? Are you... betraying us? Right now?"

Swallowing back the unease in his throat, Fundy forced himself to look into Wilbur's eyes. "Maybe you'll finally take me seriously now," he murmured, slowly lowering his sword. "Schlatt gave me respect, which you never did." Ignoring Tubbo's shocked expression, Fundy stepped forward, looking up into Wilbur's disbelieving and half amused eyes. 

"You can't be serious, Fundy," Wilbur said, shaking his head. "Look, politics are a lot more complicated than you think they are, so just stick to the plan, and we can talk about this later, when Schlatt is gone." 

"No," Fundy stated. He was making the right choice, he was sure of it. Go back to L'Manberg and he would lose everything he gained during Schlatt's reign, he would go back to being just a little furry fox. And then an idea struck him.

"Schlatt," Fundy said. "If I can stop Wilbur and Tommy from taking over again, do you think that you could make me the ruler of Manberg now?" He heard Wilbur's disbelieving scoff, as if he wouldn't even think about giving power to Fundy.

"Sounds like a deal to me. It's a pity you were a spy, but if you change sides, I'll make you the president as soon as possible," Schlatt replied, getting up now that Fundy wasn't threatening to kill him. Glancing at Wilbur, Fundy could hear the smirk in his voice. "Something that Mister Soot here would never do."

"Fundy," Wilbur stated again, a desperate attempt to keep him on his side. "I'm your father. You were born in L'Manberg, you have blood ties to our nation. Surely you can't just throw it all away like this? I've always loved you, Fundy. Please don't do this." 

"I'm sorry," Fundy shrugged, but inside, he didn't feel any regret. "Capture Tommy, Technoblade, Wilbur, and-" Glancing at Tubbo, who had a betrayed, shocked expression, Fundy couldn't bring himself to throw aside someone who had once been his true friend so easily. "And," he hesitated, "exile Tubbo. Make sure he never gets near the others. He's allowed in DreamSMP, but not in Manberg." 

"I thought..." Tubbo muttered. "I thought we were friends." Fundy turned away, unable to bear the weight of seeing another companion betrayed and broken, thanks to him. Sacrifices have to be made. They always have to be made. This was right, he was sure of it. No matter the cost. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fundy's the leader now?"

Niki was chatting with Eret, the two catching up on the latest news, and Eret had just told her about President Fundy. The same Fundy who had ran for president with her. The same Fundy who burnt the L'Manberg flag to a crisp.

"I can't believe it either," Eret said, shaking his head. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, Niki could tell that he was deeply disturbed and tired, something that made her uneasy. Where was the Fundy that bravely fought for the injustice of the deaths of their pets? Where was the courageous, loyal, and kind Fundy that she knew? 

"Is he," Niki hesitated, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. "Is he like Schlatt?" she asked quietly.

Eret gave her a grim smile. "No," he said. Niki was about to sigh in relief before he continued. "He's worse," he whispered.

"Worse?" Niki laughed, but it came off as nervous and high-pitched. "How can anyone be worse than Schlatt? And Fundy used to have such a good heart!" 

Eret sighed, rubbing his temples. "He's turned the presidency into an absolute dictatorship. He trusts nobody. He even has a throne." The DreamSMP ruler said, ticking off the points on his fingers. "Power has truly brought out the worst in him, Niki. I'm so sorry."

A dark silence filled the room. What could Niki say? There was nothing she could do to bring back the Fundy she knew. "Thank you..." she murmured, tears trailing down her face, just like they'd done when Fundy had burnt down the flag. "Thank you for telling me this, Eret. It's clear that I can't save him."

"I just wish I talked to him more when I still could."


End file.
